conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Abeouron
"The northern lands are filled with turds of Eleduin origin that are too proud of themselves and their ancestors." -'' Abeouron '''Abeouron, '''or' Aryus Naldira''' (18 Coldwind 296 – 85 Coldwind 368) was Socerer King of the South from 21 Sunpride 320 until his death. He was also Patron of Kingsland Rebels (led by Rayne of Kingsland) and Dark Patriach of the psuedo-religious group, Order of the Darkened Sun. Abeouron was the first monarch that united the Southrons and the first sorcerer to be ruling a vast nation. Besides his infamous invasion of the North, Abeouron is known for his legendary adventure in the South, killing the True Monarch and taking control of the South with the help of a fellow Eleduin, Taygerayd Octawin. He established the Order of the Darkened Sun, which was based on the former High Senate under True Monarch. Abeuron also helped Rayne of Kingsland with the Kingsland Rebellion, which only occured because it was a necessary part in Abeuron's master plan. ='Early Life'= Aryus Naldira was born in Sertarett, Vethora's Grant. His family was of Andragoshi background and ancestry, and had originated from the city of Kavitae, in central Andrago. His father, Marcau Naldira, left Kavitae and in 293, he and his wife, Elisabel Issea settled in Sertarett. Marcau later joined the service of Arabur Redd who made him guard captain of the town Sertarett. After 3 peaceful years, Elisabel Issea gave birth to Marcau's son, Aryus Naldira. Unfortunely, Aryus was born with strange deformities. His left chest is covered by scale-like skins, and his eyes are scarlet-red, unplesant to look at. Marcau was disappointed upon seeing his offspring, but he accepted the baby anyway because his wife did not want the baby to be abandoned. As a child, Aryus learnt the skill of sword fighting under one of his father's men, Daven Radiun. Daven became Aryus's only friend, but the relationship was soon discovered by Marcau, Daven was then sent to another village after the incident. Aryus's life grew harsh, he is constantly bullied by other children and men, his father despised him and the only one that he can relied on was his mother, who died shortly after his eleventh birthday. At the age of 13, Lord Belthazar Vethora visited the town of Sertarett, and saw Kaesaro, the lord was amazed at his deformities and brought the silent child back to Castle Vethora. Aryus learnt a lot under Belthazar Vethora, he became Deneil Vethora's retinue. Belthazar told Arus all about the ancient history of the Eleduins and told Kaesaro that he might be a potential ascendant, bearer of Eleduin blood who can transform into dragon. Aryus was thrilled at the idea and worked really hard under Belthazar, who was just using him as an instrument to ascension. At the age of 19, Aryus overheard Belthazar's plan to murder him. He knew that he cannot stay at Vethora's Grant anymore. He stole off a horse and headed to the South, far away from Vethora's Grant. =In the South= Grinder from the North Aryus did not know what to do at all when he first arrived at Borderwatch, a fortified city by the only lake in Borderland. Aryus was not received warmly as he does not have any connection in the south, the Southrons regarded him as a opportunist who lost everything in the North and tried to live in the South. Aryus later met an outrider of the Borderwatch, Taygerayd Octawin, whom helped Aryus to establish a small scanvenging business near Thagnor's Hill. Aryus gained lot of influence in the south as his wealth increased. However, he faced the biggest challenge in his life when the scanvenging business brought him to the mysterious ruins on Breakspear Isles. Dethroner of the True Monarch On Breakspear Isles, Aryus and his group of scanvengers, including Taygerayd Octawin who quited his job as an outrider to help Aryus were ambushed by men who called themselves Monarch's Men. Aryus and Taygerayd escape to Spear's End, the biggest island of the Breakspear Isles and found an awesome city in the dark mist. Not much is known about Aryus's journey on Breakspear Isles. After two years of staying on the island, Aryus declared the downfall of the figure True Monarch and himself as the new ruler of Breakspear Isles, calling himself Abeouron, name of an infamous sorcerer who came from Aphomore. Sorcerer King of the South As the sorcerer king, Abeouron slowly annexed the settlements in Southern Terranell, threating the Silwerian frontier of Borderland. He encouraged the practice of black magic, himself a skilled sorcerer and the head of a magicial order. It is also rumoured that Abeouron made deal with Drigands of Aphomore. Taygerayd Octawin became Abeouron's most trusted lieutanant. At the year of 329, Aurwynma Calendar, Breakspear Isles broke off all contact with the mainland. Nobody knows what was going on on those small islands before the War of the Two Realms began 4 years later. =First Southron Invasion of the North: 333—351= Civil War in Cape Alvadir Abeouron heralds the beginning of Kingsland Rebellion by having the Drigands from Aphomore to send a massive amount of supplies to Rayne of Kingsland. The civil war caught the attention of Silwerian Empire and caused them to send a large army west, trying to stop the rebellion. Later, Abeouron himself landed in Cape Alvadir, disguised as an ordinary man. He travelled to Vethora's Grant and discussed his term with Belthazar Vethora. After the deal is made, Abeouron travelled to the Silwerian Lowlands undetected, awaiting his main force to arrive. Belthazar's Gambit Abeouron was able to convince Belthazar Vethora to betray Silwerian Empire. The Vethora army ambushed the Imperial army led by Barold Ferrdin and decimated the First Legion. Belthazar's act saved the unprepared Kingsland Rebels and enabled them to win the Battle of the Karrir]]. The Vethora army later fought with Sarmell of Katrasten, the Sarmell army was distracted by the Vethora and was unable to send their men when the main Southron force invaded the Silwerian frontier of Borderland. Crossing the Earthscar With the Kingsland Rebels and Vethora traitors, Silwerian Empire have all its military forces sent to the west, including the Second Legion led by General Rothur Kayness. The Southron then invaded Borderland, they were able to capture the whole city swiftly since there were no reinforcement at all. After Borderwatch is captured, the southron army crossed the Earthscar dividing Northern Terranell and Southern Terranell into Silwerian Lowlands. Abeouron then cast his black magic on one of the cities, burning it to the grounds. The empire was confused as the Southron force seemed to have spilted in two, one heading to Kymir, one heading to Claedesh. Ravaging Siliwerian Lands Because of Abeouron's distraction, one Silwerian army was sent to garrison Claedesh, leaving the Lowlands only several thousand men to guard. The Southron army took the Silwerian settlements one by one, at the same time sent out outriders to ravage the land, inspiring fear to the Silwerians. Siege of Kavaleon The Southron later reached Kavaleon, the gateway to Silwerian Heartlands, where the capital city will be located at. The siege of Kavaleon dragged on for more than a week as the city was garrisoned by the second legion led by Rothur Kayness. At the end, Erideon Aurwynma and the Thid Legion arrived under Serah Aurwynma's order, ambushing the Southron army in the back. The Third Legion caught the Southrons off-guarded, lifting the siege. This famous battle was the first Silwerian triumph during War of the Two Realms. Thousands of Southrons were killed during this siege. Taygerayd Octawin was forced to lead the broken army back into Lowlands, trying to regain its strength. Abyeinllu knew that the Silwerian army would now be able to break them, as there would be no resources in Lowlands to substain the massive southron army, the war is lost. Serah Aurwynma's Counter Attack Betrayal and Defeat Octawin's Demise Flight to Breakspear Isles =Echoes of the First War: 351—376= Conflicts in Kingsland Vethora's Downfall Impending Doom =Second Southron Invasion of the North: 376—381= Shadow From the South Attack on the Lonely Tower Northland Crisis Eariel Larair and the Avengers Empire Bay Showdown Death of the Sorcerer King Destruction of the Southron Army ='Personality'=